The Diary of Jane
by PinkCottonCandyCane
Summary: Together, Weapons and Meisters have the ability to achieve far more than they could alone. A bond that gives each unimaginable power that neither could gain before. When an amnisiac is paired with 'The Executioner,' both must learn to work together. And they may form a bond stronger than they intended. JustinxOc, Other Pairings
1. Rainfall

**This is my first Soul Eater fanfic, so I've got no idea what you guys like. This is more of a prologue than anything else, lol. And it's rather short now that I think about it... I'll try to make the later chapters longer. Oh, and take note that the next chapter won't be designed like this. It'll have a small set of song lyrics after the title of the chapter ;) Sorry for any errors, and not all chapters will be in her point of view. It'll probably switch back and forth or something. R&R**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, sadly D':**

* * *

**_Prologue: Rainfall_**

* * *

It was an rainy day. Cold and wet. It was one of those days where you just wanted to hide beneath the covers and shut out the rest of the world. I had no idea where I was, or what I was doing there for that matter. I knew I was out of place, however. I could feel it. And not just the water that seemed to form puddles in the forest green grass.

Not a second thought occured to me as I attempted to pull myself up.

Get up. Find shelter. You'll get sick.

The command replayed itself again in my mind, as if it were a broken record. My very finger tips were numb from the rainfall, no use in trying to lift myself up. It was a challeng to even attempt to tilt my skull a few centimeters.

A small dose of recognition hit me. The grass was in fact a meadow, a meadow that stretched on for as far as I could see. There may have been the edge of woods a few feet north or south, but I couldn't lift my head to prove myself otherwise. I slowly came to the realization that the water that rolled off of my form wasn't clear. It was an extremely pale pink. The color crimson blood turned when it mixed with water.

I was injured. Maybe my whole form. I wasn't sure. I couldn't be sure about anything at that moment in time. I couldn't remember anything. The only things surfacing in my mind were the facts that I may die if I didn't get medical attention soon, and I didn't know where the hell I was. All I could do was lay there, my eyes opened slightly, gazing up at the light gray sky as rain fell from the heavens.

I just laid there, motionless as rain crashing upon my broken form before trailing down onto the earth beneath me.

Where am I? What happened?

I couldn't even speak properly. It just came out like a pained moan of agony. Which just so happened to be accurate at the moment. My body slowly writhed in pain, making my back give a slight arch as a sharp sting hit my spine and echoed onto my ribcage. And then I molded back into the meadow, my eyes starting to close as my rasped breathing entered my ears.

No, No. Don't fall asleep! Stay awake! You have to stay awake...

My thoughts trailed off like the rain. Darkness closed in as the gray sky's light turned into a small sliver.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Sid! We found a survivor!"

And then my entire world morphed into unforgiving darkness.


	2. Fever

**This is the first, actual chapter of the story! Yay!... I just hope you guys care to stick around until the end lol .3. Sorry for any errors, I promise you I know how to spell MOST words (my fingers just get all confused on the keyboard :P). Keep in mind that I have to type up my stories on WordPad, so I don't mean for chapters to seem short. Secondly: I absolutely love, love, love listening to music while writing fanfics. The song I listened to when writing this happened to be (it's easier for everyone if you don't question it):**  
**Matryoshka- Hatsune Miku ft. Megapoid Gumi & Fix You- Coldplay**  
**No, I've got no idea what they're saying in Matryoshka... But I like it! :P**  
**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Soul Eater... =(**

* * *

**_Chapter One: Fever_**

* * *

_When you lose something you can't replace,_  
_When you love someone but it goes to waste,_  
_Could it be worse?_  
_~Fix You- Coldplay_

* * *

"Is she up yet?"

"No," The scientist explained, motioning to the teen's body that was placed on the hospital bed. "It wouldn't come as a surprise if she didn't wake up a month from now. And then there's the possibility that she won't wake up at all."

Marie's eyes softened, watching as the young girl's hands clutched the sheets. She'd clutched them so hard that her knuckles were white. She had to be having a nightmare. Her brows would knit together occasionally and she'd let out a small, muted whine of sorts; much like a scolded animal. It was unimaginable to think that someone would hurt such an small, seemingly-innocent girl.

She let her hand drift over to brush against the child's, but the young girl twitched instantly, inching away Marie's hand.

Marie could only stare. The girl's skin was hot at the very touch. Burning hot. No wonder the child was twisting and turning. "Have you identified her yet," Marie asked, looking over her shoulder at Stein. Her heart sunk when he shook his head, confirming their doubts.

"Afraid not. No one has reported a missing child, at least not recently. We sent a few Meisters out to hang some flyers around the city, as an excerise of sorts," He said, turning to face the other teacher. "With any luck, someone will step forward."

Marie's hands clenched into fists by her sides as she whipped around entirely to face her Meister. "Can't you read her wavelength or something?!" The worry was clear in her eyes.

"No," He stated in his usual tone. "Her body isn't the only thing that happens to be responding negatively to the treatment. She's far too frantic to even get a good read on it. It's as if her very soul is panicing itself. I can't even guess what kind of predicament she's facing in her mind."

The creek of the door made both heads turn. Sid Barett stumbled in, followed by Azusa and Naigus. "We're done posting flyers on Lord Death's orders. The students are still scattered about, however," Sid explained.

"Ah," Stein said, giving a curt nod. He glared at the trio from the corner of his eyes. "Would you mind explaining just how you found her?"

"We found her a few miles out of the city, when we were hunting down a troop of the Lady Arachne's," Naigus said, speaking in place of Sid. "She was laying in the middle of a field, nearly drowned out by rain."

"And she was already out when you found her, correct?"

"No, she was awake. Just for a few moments. But she was awake."

They all stared over at the child, who continuesly thrashed on the bed.

"Well, has Lord Death requested anything?"

* * *

The girl twisted yet again, her hands coming up to clutch her hair as she let out a strangled cry.

Stein merely cocked a brow, watching her with both curiosity and boredom. His eyes drifted over to Marie, who sat in a chair across the room. She was basically the guarantee that Stein wouldn't experiment on the girl in her sleep. A sad fact; but a true one. There were moments when Marie would start to nod off, but she'd quickly jerk back, startling herself awake. She could be so stubborn in her own special way...

He glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. 12 o'clock exactly.

The professor stood, hands in his stitched pockets as he silently stalked across the room without a sound. His fingers trailed along the IV cord just as the door swung open with a loud bang.

"Don't touch her!"

Marie jumped up, hands in the arms with her caramel eyes wide with surprise. Stein carelessly turned to face his previous Weapon. Spirit stood, arms flailing out around his body.

Daring to move, Stein reached up and flipped a switch on the machine, a loud beep filling the room. "12. Time to change the fluids," He said in his usual tone. Both Marie and Spirit's faces fell, turning the color of glue. Marie's cheeks turned flaming red as embarassment hit her like a ton of bricks. Spirit sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, watching as the scientist changed the bags of liquid. "I'm a scientist, not a rapist." Marie's cheeks grew even redder, if that were even possible, as she screwed her eyes shut.

"Hehe- Sorry," The Scythe mumbled, finally taking a somewhat hesitant step towards the hospital bed. "So, this is the little banshee that's been causing DWMA so much trouble."

It was actually rather funny, considering she was merely a child. Hell, she could easily be mistaken for a student if it weren't for her hospital gown and current state. To think, DWMA had been running about like a wild cabal because of the appearance of her. Well, even if it were her disappearance and they just happened to find her, and they didn't exactly know who she was.

Long, lightly colored chestnut hair, making it a light brown color. It was unknown to them what her eyes happened to look like. But from the veiw they had currently recieved, she had long lashes. Her skin held a light tan to it. She was around 5'3, 5'4 at the most. Rather slender, but well defined with her curvascious form. She had a somewhat large chest, despite her stature.

She was dressed in a white hospital gown that fell a little past her knees, the sleeves falling to the middle of her upper-arms. She looked a bit bedraggled, to say the least. But then again, she'd been thrashing in a bed ever since she'd arrived. Rumor had it that she had practically dressed in rags when Naigus found her, if that were true, this was an improvement.

"Any idea of when she's gonna wake?"

Stein shook his head as Marie's head turned sharply, as if hoping to block out the question she too had asked. Spirit let out a sigh. "I hear that Lord Death wishes to speak with us all when she awakes," Stein commented. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Spirit replied, walking over to plop down in one of the many chairs placed about the room. He reached up to play with his cross-tie, staring blankly at the hospital bed. Marie carefully sat in her chair as well, and after a while, Stein joined them when he sat in his chair. And they sat like that for a while. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours.

All they could do was wait.

* * *

Morning light poured through the blinds. The girl's nose twitched in aggrivation as she snuggled deeper into the sheets. Her nose twitched once more.

And then her eyes flew open.

The room smelt of medicine and antiseptic. She flung herself forward, but suddenly stopped, a tremble of pain rushing through her body.

Her nimble fingers trailed to her side, brushing against heavy applied bandages. Another shiver ran through her body. She thought of unwrapping the white cloth, but quickly shook the thought from her mind.

Where the hell am I?

She slowly slung her legs over the side of the bed. With a strong push, she was up, stumbling around the room like a newborn pony. She grabbed hold of a cold, metal stand, just as her bare feet slid in opposite directions. Letting out a sigh of relief, she turned her attention to the machine in question. A scream caught in her throught. An IV, right next to a heart monitor. The monitor was going insane, the lines moving up and down rapidly. She fell back, yanking the IV, along with the other gadgets attached to her, from her body.

She landed on the cold, tiled floor with a gentle thump. She glanced from side to side. Grabbing hold of the bed rather than the machines, which she glared at with hatred, she slowly pulled herself back to her feet. She took a single step forward, and once she was sure she was stable, she took another. Before long, her hands were pressed against the door's flat surface, her fingers glinding over the silver knob as she pulled it open.

The girl stumbled out into the hallway, looking from side to side for any passerbys. None. She was unsure if she was pleased or terrified. As she made her way down the hallway somewhat quietly, starting to get the hang of walking again, she heard voices from the hall behind her. In a swift movement, she swung herself into a supply closet, collapsing to the floor as mops and brooms fell over her, making her release a yelp.

The door opened with a creak as a janitor took one of the fallen brooms from the pile. The man was still wiping the sleep from his eyes, and the odds were that he hadn't noticed the girl. She was soon surrounded by darkness once again, listening intently as the man's footsteps grew faint.

She nudged open the door with her foot, and the supplies tumbled out of the small space. She sat in the closet, staring with wide eyes at the mess. She reached up, hoping to pull herself up with the use of a shelf. A mound of cloth fell off of the shelf and into her lap, making a small tremor of pain course through her.

She made a move to remove the item, but she soon paused. It was an old hoodie. And on the same shelf happened to be a pair of abandoned sandals. With a sly half-smirk, she ran her fingers through her tangled hair to comb it out.

* * *

Stein blocked out the noise the others were making behind him. Marie followed closely behind him, along with Spirit, Sid, Azusa, and Naigus. "I just think it'd be easier for us to find her parents if we just shipped her off to-"

The hallway was a wreck. The patient's door was cracked open, the room abandoned. The janitorial closet was wide open, supplies pouring out into the hallway. Everyone was absolutely silent for what seemed like an eternity. At least until someone finally commented what everyone was clearly thinking:

"Shit."

* * *

She walked through the wave of students. She'd pulled the old black hoodie over her gown, pulling the hood up and tucking her hair into the article of clothing. A strange symbol, what looked somewhat like a skeleton with three circles on it's face. She'd slipped on the brown leather sandals, despite the clash of colors. In her mind's eye, she was the dressed the most casual of the latter, but yet, she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Hey! Stop!"

She turned on her heels, spotting a group of not-too-friendly looking soldiers tearing through the mob. And they were bounding straight for her. She turned back, her walk turning into a run as she pushed through the doors and out onto the pavement. A fairly large soldier came at her from the other direction, along with other feirce-looking people. Once again, the teen whipped around and her face fell. She was surrounded. They were spread out in a large circle around her. Behind them, she could see dozens of children.

An adult came through the soldiers, holding his arms out as if to symbolize calming down. "Just step forward. Don't resist," He called out to her. When the girl didn't budge, Sid looked over his shoulder. Stein, Marie, Spirit, and his two Weapon partners stood behind the students. They all merely shrugged their shoulders. All were unsure of how to approach the girl.

The possibilites of how she would react were endless.

There was the positive reaction, in which she'd peacefully come inside and they could settle this situation the logical way. Then there was the possibility that she'd just faint from exhaustion considering her previous state of being. Then again, there was the slim chance that she'd wait for someone to come fetch her and guide her inside.

Sid approached her, and she immediately lashed out.

Then there was the negative way.

She jumped back as he stepped forward. He calmly reached forward. She ducked under his arm, flipping the man over. He let out a grunt of suprise. She didn't look quite strong for her size. Like a spooked animal, she cringed back from him, yet her eyes still held fright and her expression screamed 'take extreme caution when approaching.'

Sid pulled himself off of the ground, holding his hands out. "Look," He tried again. "We're not going to hurt you. Just come inside-"

He was cut off as she turned heel and ran for a space between two soldiers. One of them grabbed hold of her heel, trying to get a good hold on her without harming her. The other reached in to help, but she let out wail, making the man jump back in surprise. The soldier attempting to hold her down was greeted with her nails. She dragged the pointed things down the man's face, deep enough to draw blood. The soldier immediately threw her out of his arms, causing her to soar several feet. She flipped over, landing on her feet and skidding back slightly.

It was clear that she wasn't going to make this easy for them.

Tension rose as Sid attempted to calm the girl down again. He took a glance at the group of adults standing before the doorway. They nodded in unision, glancing at eachother. "Don't hurt her," Marie called out, worry clear in her voice. Too late. The fight had already started up. Sid lunged at her, hoping to successfully capture her.

No such luck. She flipped backwards, her foot coming up to connect with his jaw, flipping him overhead.

Students had begun calling out, as if cheering. Others watched with anticipation.

And then, out of no where, she collapsed. Fell to the ground. Her injuries had taken their toll on her. In Sid's case, it may have been better for her to pass out.

Silence filled the air as her body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Only one question was trailing through everyone's mind during that moment: What happens next?

* * *

**Me: So... Did I do as badly as I thought I did?**  
**Giriko: Way, way worse.**  
**Me: Asshole...**


End file.
